Years Past
by XxCadeXx
Summary: I've emailed him, called him and texted him for Four years. No answer. Then he says Hi by saying that he's engaged in a magazine. That Jerk.
1. Chapter 1- WHAT!

**HEY EVERYONE! I'm K- and I hope you like this story about rimahiko :D Please Review and give me feed back :)**

* * *

_" I promise I won't forget you " he spoke in my ear, I feel a warm breeze blow by and reply back " really? " " Of course " He says. I look at him and embrace him leaving the others sweat drop. He hugged everyone and toke off, I sure hope he remembers me._

* * *

It's been four years, he never gave me a call, email or a text. I tell myself that he's probably busy, with dancing and press. There's no time for old friends. " Rima, can I borrow your lip stick " Amu says pointing my baby pink lip stick that I never used. I nod and sigh, geez that lip stick has never been used. I bought it when I was junior in High School, now I'm 21. _Great Rima._

Amu and i walk out the door to meet up with Utau and Yaya. Amu was wearing her usual black X clips and a white and black shirt with a print that was hard to identify, with a black skater shirt and high boots. I in the other hand wore a yellow summer dress with black ballet flats and my yellow bow head-band. I sigh calmly as we saw Utau and Yaya Waving near the coffee shop. Utau wore a red dress that went up to her thighs and some black flats, Yaya wore her pink- but classy skater skirt and a yellow sunset see-through top.

We laugh and gossip. I really missed these days, but with Unnie ( University ) starting I can barely find time. Yaya flicked through pages in her magazine, Utau and Amu were laughing at old memories as I checked a text from my mom

**Rima I want you hone at 9:00**

**Love mom**

I roll my eyes and watch Yaya's facial expression change as Utau starts talking about Her and Kairi. She blushes and says " were just friends ", " As if " I roll my eyes in a mocking way. Yaya soon joined our mini laugh and went back reading her magazine, but soon she looked at Amu and Utau worriedly- then _me_. " What is it? " I ask, " N-Nothing, j-just some junk about hair care " Amu laughed off. Something was off, and I could see it; you see Amu is a terrible lair. " Yaya agrees with Amu " Yaya says in a quick respond, again Yaya and Amu were terrible lairs. Yaya would start talking in 3rd person and Amu stumbled in her words. I glare t them both and grab the magazine.

I felt I was stabbed and stepped on as I saw the Head Line

**_Nagihiko Fujisaki Getting Married- Romantic Couple_**

I read a few sentences

_The 21 year old famous to be married to his High School sweet Heart- Alice De La Rue- or shall we say Alice Fujisaki. _

_The couple have been dating for 1 year and has decided-_

I didn't read anymore, knowing that I would start to cry. I cling my fist and let a tear drop on the page, landing on " Alice's " face. She had red curly hair with Blue eyes and wearing a blue and black dress. I stare back at Amu, Utau and Yaya who sat there frowning. " _Wedding is guessed to be in 8 months " _Yaya said quietly as she repeated the words. " A-a-are you fine Rima " Amu said as she rubbed my back, " Yeah, I-I just need to go to the bathroom " I stumbled to say. They all nod as i leave to go to the toilets.

* * *

_His Engaged._

_His Gone._

The Words played around in my head. I close my eyes. All those Emails, Texts and Phone calls and her never replied to any. She sat down on the floor, hot tears of sadness and anger rolled down her red cheeks.

**FLASH BACK**

_" Do you really think any one would replace you in my heart? " He asked simply as we laid down on the meadow, " yes..." I reply back. " Trust me, you won't be. I come back and take you with me " he says softly kissing my hand. I smile and kiss him softly and rest my head on his chest._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

How could I be so stupid? To think that he'll keep a promise like that? And he said she was his High School Sweet Heart?! I slap myself- Stupid.

* * *

I walk home with Amu, we didn't say a single word about _him. _As she went back home, I pasted _His _house, I felt like blowing up, I sprinted past it to my house.

I checked my phone: **8:54 pm. **I sigh and greet my mom with a " HI MOM, " I rush to my room and check my laptop. 1 email? I opened it to see:

_Hi Rima-chan!_

_I know it's been four years, I just wanted to say How are you? How's Japan? I miss you guys. Dancing here has been hard and busy but I'm still fine :D_

_Bye_

_- Nagi_

I felt rage take over, Four FREAKING years and all i get is this? I wanted to throw the laptop but I didn't- instead I throw the picture frame of him and me in the 6th grade. I replied with a blunt and short answer

_Nice to know I got replaced._

That night I slept in complete anger, rage and sadness. Tears wet my pillow and made it soggy. I wrote down on a piece of Paper-

_Nagihiko is no longer a friend, he is now a person- a stranger-_

* * *

**Did you guys like that? Make sure to Review for the next Chapter! Thanks Please give me feed back and Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2- Cafe

**I hope you guys Liked that Chapter :) I really wanted to update this as soon as I wrote it down :D Anyways Please Review and Give me Feed Back! Enjoy! - K ( Cade )**

* * *

I woke in the morning, my pillow wet. I roll my eyes and trash the piece of paper I wrote last night. BEEP BEEP. I check my phone to see a message from Tadase, Really?!

**Wake up! Meet me at the Park with Amu, Yaya, Utau, Ikuto and Kuari.** (_ A/N I don't know how to spell them )_ **I have a surprise.**

**- Tadase**

Geez. What would be so important that he needed to wake me up at 8 am on a Saturday Morning?! Seriously, he's just across the hall. He's literally my TWIN BROTHER! WE LIVE IN SAME HOUSE.

I mange to pull myself out of bed, take a shower and wear my white ruffle top he got me for my birthday and some Black jeans with nude flats. I some how decided to wear my hair in a ponytail- weird. I make my way down stairs with breakfast laying on the bench and a note from Mom-

**Tadase and Rima, I have work and I'll be home at 10**

**Bye- Mom**

I roll my eyes, GEEZ WERE 21! LEGAL ADULTS! I eat my pancakes, brush my teeth and grab my bag. I wonder what Tadase is planning.

* * *

_**Hey Chibi**_

_**You know where Amu is?**_

**- ****_Ikuto_**

I sigh and message him back

**Dude, Tadase texted us to meet him at the park you idiot. Check your mail.**

_**Calm Down Chibi**_

I look at the reply and decide to ignore it, Ikuto has always been SO ANNOYING! Now i know why Tadase doesn't really like him going to things with him.

* * *

I finally make my way to the park to see everyone crowding over something or Someone or people. " AMU! " I scream, I see her turn around with a big grin and a sad one too. " Who are you guys crowding around? " I ask Amu, who was speechless. " _Hi Rim-chan " _I hear a familiar voice ring like a bell in my hear. I check behind Amu to find a man with Long Purple hair and a Lady next to him with Red locks and Blue eyes staring- or may I say _glaring_ at me. " Uhhhh, Nagihiko came back! With Alice " Tadase whispers next to me touch my hand, I'd usually shake his hand off; but I felt like I needed someone to cling on to with out falling. " Who's Nagihiko? " I ask out loud so the others could hear, I stare at Nagihiko and soon everyone. " Rima, don't play this game " Amu says softly, " but i don't remember him " I continue playing dumb. " Let her be, I think Nagihiko and Alice should introduce themselves to her " Utau snaps. I sigh and nod, " Hi I'm Rima. " I say with no expression. They all sigh and sweatdrop, geez this gonna be awkward. " Well, I'm Alice. I'm from France and nagihiko's Fiancee " Alice says sweetly with her hand out. I shake it firmly and gently at the same time, " and I'm Nagihiko, " Nagihiko says grinning, he puts his hand out. But I just walk up to Utau. Utau gave me nudge, I turn around and say " Nice to meet you Alice and Na-gi-hi-ko. "

* * *

I could feel the heat in the air. It seemed like Alice didn't mind, like she knew what was in store. " When did you guys meet? " Yaya asks curiously.

"Well we met at one of our performances" _He_ answers

" Nice to know " Amu grin, while hitting my foot under the table. But I just simply took a sip of my coffee.

" So Alice, I want to know more about you " I say happily, i nudged Amu's Foot under the table giving a sign- I did it -

" Well, My Parents got Divorced when i was 5 and i had to move in with my Dad until I was 10. I found out i had a Brother and a Sister that i never met, so i decided to live with my Mom- and also because my dad was... abusive" She said with sadness rushing through her words, I felt the same way. It almost sounded like my story. I Brighten up and say softly

" I know how you feel, my parents got divorced when i was 5 and i had to live with my dad until realizing i actually had a Mom. Then i discovered that Tadase, Utau and Ikouto were my brothers and sister. "

" REALLY?! " Alice screamed with excitement.

I nod and excuse myself to go to the bathroom leaving them to have a conversation while I regret telling everything on the way.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Wow, Rima's actually a nice person. I don't see why Nagihiko informed me about her. he said she'd be

Sarcastic

Snappy

and _Rude_

I sigh and keep talking. Wow, these people are amazing.

* * *

**Rima's POV**

I grab Tadase's Arm and pull to the corner.

" What the hell were you thinking?" I yell quietly at him

" I just wanted to meet him and her! Come on we haven't seen each other for Four years!" He responds

" Well, if that's the case. Let's go home " i snap at him

" Why?! " he grumbles

" Because it's getting too awkward " i shot a look at Nagi-_Him _ and stare back to Tadase.

" Makes sense " He nodded

We walk back to the table, I grab my bag and nudge Tadase

" Sorry, but we have to go. Rima and i need to pack " Tadase grunts

" What? " _he _says

" Well, we were packing for America. We're going on a Holiday for 2 weeks. " I say exiting the door with Tadase next to me.

* * *

Ok, Ok. So we weren't to America. It was our little excuse that we used once a year to avoid people. We arrived back home as i collapse on the floor." So what are we going to do for the next 2 weeks?" Tadase asks. " Stay home. " I say blunty. I hear him sigh, sometimes I wish I still lived with my dad. But remember what happened with I stayed last summer, I cringe and shake it off. Gees, that was a horrible memory.

" So do you want to- ahhh- stay over at dad's for awhile? " I hear him shout from his room

" ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! NO!" I yell back and face the TV. I hear Him rush to the living room and see a worried expression.

" I'm s-s-sorry " He says as her hugs me.

" It's fine " I say bitterly

* * *

**Flash back**

_" Rima! " I heard my drunk dad yell. I didn't answer and just stayed in bed._

_Then i heard loud footsteps approaching my room. My Door got hit open by my Dad._

_" R-Rima, co-me her-e" He spoke._

_I didn't dare to move a muscle. _

_" F-fi-ne " I hear him speak. Then I got dragged out of my bed-_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED! I hope you liked this! I enjoyed writing this! Please Review and give me feed back! I'll post more chapters when i get more reviews. Bye 3**

**- K- ( Cade ) **


	3. Chapter 3- Arguing

**YEAH! Thanks for the reviews :D Yep, I'm back :p with a new chapter. I will be really busy so i might not update every day :( Anyway Please review and give feed back!**

**~ K- ( Cade )**

* * *

_**Continued Flash back-**_

_I scream and beat the floor, but he still doesn't let go of my foot. " AHH! PLEASE! " I scream desperately. He opens the door and pushes me in. I sob quietly, " D-d-dad, p-p-lea-s-s-se " I yell out trying to get through his drunk emotion and actions. " N-n-n-o-o-o " He answers back, I yelp as he beginnings to crash his lips on mine. I feel his drunk breath enter my mouth, I push and scream as loud as I can. Where's Tadase or Mom? I ask myself. As he was about to hit me, he seems knocked out from his back. He soon falls and falls asleep. I open my eyes to see my mom and Tadase standing there, Tadase with a broken bottle that he obviously hit my dad with. I stand up and hug both of them, hot tears rolled down my red checks. " It's o-o-kay " My mom whispered in my ear._

**End of Flash Back**

" I'm sorry Rima " Tadase repeated

_"_ It-it-it's ok, you were the one who saved me. " I whisper, I still cringe with the fresh memory.

He storks my hair and says " Hey, we still need to pack for Unnie "

" UGGHH! " I groan between my laughter

" There's Rima " He smirks " Now get up "

I stand up drag myself to my room. I can't believe summer ends in 3 weeks, then I'm off to Unnie. I frown and find my suitcase, it was decorated with stamps- fake ones-. Geez, my mom's probably gonna turn this room into a office; I guess it does make sense. The Stress of not having an office, while she's a busy lady. Must me so hard. I grab my clothes that I have chosen- let's be honest, From all the shopping i got dragged on. I have hundreds of clothes. I zip it all up with

6 pairs of jeans, 3 black, 2 read and 1 denim,

20 pairs of shirts, some with prints and some plane,

5 tights, 2 black, 1 red, 2 blue,

8 dresses, 2 yellow ( Sunset and summer yellow ), 2 Blues ( Ocean and sky Blue ), 2 Red, and 2 Purple,

9 skirts, 1 blues, 1 checkered, 2 black, 2 whites, 2 striped black and blue and 1 yellow

4 pairs of PJ's

3 night gonds

5 sweats, 2 grey, 2 black, 1 navy blue

10 home trashy shirts

6 hats/ beanies

about 30 pairs or underwear and bras.

I look at my room, half decorated half plain. I'll really miss this place. Meh, I'm just curios who'll be my room mate; I hope that she/he's going to be nice and we'll get along. I'm just worried about my attitude. _The Ice Queen_ I repeat in my head, I burst into laughter knowing that I'm play her for the year. What was i thinking? I think to myself in a silly way. I grab my left over PJ's and sneak downstairs, Tadase hates it when I scare him. Too Bad for him.

" _yeah, she's fine. "_

_"**Are you sure? She kinda played Ice Queen again "**_

_" No, she's just like- and you know that. Any way, I'll tell her "_

" Tell me what? " I ask

_" I have to go " _Then Tadase put down the phone and replied " What do you mean? "

" I mean, you said you're going to tell me something. What is it? " I ask demandingly

" Well... Nagihiko decide to meet up with us tomorrow... " He said Faintly

" But our flight is _tomorrow "_ I say bitterly clinging my fist

" yeah, That's why he checked the flight schedule and found out that our _flight_ is at 4:30 pm " Tadase said rather, out of character

" Still not going " I mocked him

" Come on, Alice, Amu and Yaya will be there " Tadase begged

" Not a Chance, your going alone, While I _pack_ my things " I grunted

" UGGHH! Why do you have to be so- so- hard to reach to " He stumbled on so as if trying to select a word carefully

" Try me with all you got. I'm not going. " I snap back, wow, I really _am _The _Ice Queen._

" If you say so. I'll call if back and tell him that only ONE of the Mashiro Twins will be attending " He responded while grabbing the phone.

I roll my eyes and hear a car beep outside. I look out and see my mom, ohh she's drunk. But who's driving her? Then I see a blur. Is That?

* * *

**Gonna end that there because I have homework to do. I need to do it and I still have to practice on my key board and practice singing this song... so yeah. I guess I'm a BIT busy, any ways see you guys Later. Please Review and Give me Feed back for next Chapter :D**


	4. Chapter 4- Sleep over?

**HEY! I'm back with a new chapter! I'm really busy with homework so This might be a bit ehh, anyways don't forget to Review and give me Feedback! I really like the feedback so far so keep them coming :D ~ K-(Cade)**

* * *

_Dad? _I run past Tadase who hangs up the phone as he hears the beep. " Rima? What's wrong " I hear him as I lock myself in my room, " Dad's with mom " I scream. " Let me in and we'll talk. I promise " I let him in and crawl back into a ball, " tell them that I'm at Amu's house! PLEASE! I don't want to see him! " I plead, Tadase smiles softly and rubs my back " Of course, just call Amu now. Ok? Seems like Dad _is_ staying over. " I nod and call Amu as I hear a knock on the door. Tadase runs off to open it as I lock my door.

* * *

"Hey Amu " I say nervously

_" Yeah, what up? "_

" Can I stay over at your house tonight? "

_"Why?... I thought you had a flight tomorrow with Tadase "_

" I'll explain later but I really need to sleep over at your house "

_" Ok, fine. But I expect a full report "_

" Ok I'll be there in a few minutes. Gotta go bye "

_"Bye"_ I hear her say through the phone, then I hang up.

"_Hey, where's your sister? " _I hear him through the walls say. I grab my bag, stuff my PJ's in and a few clothes, my tooth brush, hair brush and everything else

" Utau's at Ikuto's House " I hear Tadase reply back with ease,

"_No, I mean Rima " _I open my window and unlock the door,

" She at someone's house " Tadase mumbled

I jump of on a tree and then slid down. I start to climb over my fence and start running, oh my god. I felt my legs hurt as I ran bare foot, But I had to. I ran past _His_ house, which made me run even faster.

* * *

When I finally reach her house, I knock on her door. What's taking her so long? She comes the door and FINALLY lets me in. I jump in, drop my bag on the floor sit down on a chair, "_Rima?"_ I hear a familiar voice echo through my head. I turn around to find Alice standing in the hall way.

" Oh yeah, Alice is staying over too " Amu said brightly, I take a deep breath and say

" okay- can I get some water " My voice sounds hoarse, Amu nods leaving Alice and I alone.

"Sooooo" i say awkwardly hopping that would be quicker, Alice giggles and smirks

" You've been Running I see " She points out, no sh*t Sherlock.

" Yeah, I uhh jog " I say quietly

" What? " Alice says as she steps forward, slowly.

" I uhh-" I got cut off as Amu came in with water- and snacks. I guess water also means food too.

" So Rima, you have some explaining to do " Amu said tapping my shoulder. I cringe and sigh. Here goes nothing.

* * *

After I told them about my last summer with my dad and tonight there was awkward silence. I felt my heart crumble to pieces again and again, as i thought of it more.

" Well, I'm sorry about that " Alice says breaking the silence

" Me too. That's pretty tough " Amu says sitting down next to me.

" Let's do something fun, I don't want that sour memory make this slumber party bitter " I say happily, masking my sadness. They both stare at me in shock, it as if they were saying "_ what? "_

"Ok, let's sing so karaoke" Alice said try to sound happy. Wow, I really did bring down this party.

* * *

" Ok Rima, your Turn " Amu screams in excitement. I sigh as they pick a song-

**Only Exception By Paramore**

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry, and cruse at the wind_

I died at little inside because knowing that it was so real except that it was my mom. Not my dad.

_He broke his own heart as I watch as he tried to reassemble it._

_And my momma swore that she would_

_never let herself forget_

My voice cracks remembering her saying that to herself

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist _

_But Darlin'_

_You are the only Exception_

_You are the only Exception_

_You are the Only __Exception_

_You are the only_ Exception

As I sang the last part of the song

_oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

I shield my tears from crawling down my face. But i couldn't they just ran like a mighty river. I sit down on a chair as no one notices, I also wipe them away too.

" Wow Rima " Amu says " It was like you meant very single word. "

" Alice, I think it's your turn " I say to end the conversation. " Sure "

**Love Song by Sara Bareillies **

_Head under water and they tell me_  
_To breathe easy for awhile_  
_But breathing gets harder, even I know that_

I felt like this was suit my situation

_Made room for me, but it's too soon to see_  
_If I'm happy in your hands_  
_I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

Oh, i remember the first time I met Amu. I remember playing _The Ice Queen_.

As She finishes singing I grab my bag to change, Alice offers to come with me. I get a nudge from Amu so say yes.

* * *

" Ok look Rima Mashiro, if you ever try to steal Nagihiko from me. I will break your face and every single bone in your body " Alice says quietly as she shuts the door in Amu's Room.

" What?! " I ask in surprise

" You know what i mean! Amu told me That you were Nagihiko's old girlfriend and was Jealous of me and Nagi's relationship.

" Okay, hang up. Ok First of all, yes I was Nagihiko's ex and yes I am Jealous A BIT, but he's all yours. I am not trying to steal him from you, he's over me! He HAS no interest in me, That's why he's going to marry you. " I explain angrily

" You better back off, you hear me? " She throws back

" i told you I wouldn't steal him. In fact to prove it, he sent me an email the other day talking about you and him and how much he loved you. He said that him would even kill himself for you to live. And It pains me to say this but he said that You're his Queen, and back when we were in elementary. Tadase, Amu, Nagihiko, Yaya and I had a " group " called " The guardians " which was like the student council and I was in the _Queen's chair_ while he was in the Jack's Chair. So when he said that, I knew he really loved you " I scream back, I look at her face. I felt like I was stabbed in the back with millions of knives and no one- not even _he _would save me.

" Really? " She calms down and has a smiled across her face,

" Yes " I say shielding my Tears and remembering the email he sent to me after I emailed him my blunt email.-

_Oh yeah, Sorry I didn't tell you... I'm sorry if this email hurts your feelings __or just wastes your time. But I think she's amazing. I didn't know you'd pull Ice Queen, i thought you moved on._

___Any ways, I love her so much that I would get killed or kill myself in order to save her. I hope this doesn't hurt you in anyway but, she is my Queen._

___I hope you tell her I told you this when you guys get along :)_

___Bye- Nagi_

" Are you done changing? " She says as I snap out of my flash back.

" yeah, are you done? " I ask back, she nodded and smiled. Before I exited and ran to my side and whispered

" I'm sorry about that "

" I guess it's fine "

* * *

**Ok I hope you liked that chapter! for once I didn't end with a cliffhanger! This toke me 2 hours to write and i still got homework to do so yeah. I'll Update as soon as I can. Please Review and Give me feed back! Ok thanks bye! ( Also check out my Huger Games Fanfiction about prim and gale! It's called I think My Queen? anyway please check it out and remember to review! )**

**- K- (Cade)**


	5. Chapter 5- A Car Ride with Ikuto

**HEYY! K- (Cade ) here! So I hope you guys like this chapter! Thanks for the review :D I will be busy so don't expect to update everyday or have long chapters. Any way Enjoy and remember to review. Go check out my other Fanfics about Rimahiko and Grim, I'll see you guys later, GOOD BYE!~ K- (Cade )**

* * *

I wake early this morning, that's weird. I open my eyes to see Alice next to me and Amu on her bed, I check the time. **7:37**, ohh great. I pull myself to the bathroom, wash my face and change into my red lace up top and some black shorts. I text Tadase if I should go home now. He said

_**Dad's still here. He'll be out in 9:00 because of work. Unfortunately he'll be staying one more night **_

_Really? I can't stay at Amu's House another night! _

**_Then go to Ikuto's House_**

_Ok, Fine._

I find Ikuto and message him

_Hey Kitty :3 I need to stay over at your house for the night_

**_Aren't you and Kiddy king going to America _**

_I'm explain when I go to your house. Now pick me up! I'm at Amu's house_

**_Why should I?_**

_Because I'm you little sister and because Amu's her_

**_I'll be there in 10 min, just_**** wait.**

Classic Ikuto. I go down stairs making sure I don't wake up any one, and eat some toast. I know, i know, how rude. Hey, I'm just trying not to get too many questions asked ok? I write down on a pink paper saying

_Need to go now. See you later Amu and Alice._

_Bye, lots of love- Rima xoxo_

* * *

I pack my things and stand at the drive way. Come on Ikuto! He's about **_13 _**minutes later! he finally comes, " What took you so long? " I ask angrily. " traffic " he shrugged off, I scoff and throw my bag inside and sit on the back seat.

" So are you going to Girly-Boy's Wedding? " he asks as we get closer to his house. I feel steam coming from my hears, i twitch and say

" Are you- Yes, yes i am. Are going to Amu's and Tadase's engagement party " i spat back Then the car stopped, i look at Ikuto observing his emotion

"Wh-wh-what? " He said quietly

" I said nothing. I can't believe you fell for that! OH MY GOD! You're Amu's boyfriend, and you fell for that? OH MY GOD! " I laugh out. The car moved again as he just sighed calmly and ease down.

" That joke wasn't funny. Well, actually at least She's not getting married in real life, unlike. What's his Name? _Na-gi-hi-ko _" he says smirking

I felt like crying, my heart was crushed as he said it. I felt like I was falling on pieces of broken glass, it hurt.

" I guess your not his _queen _any more " He continued. I look down, this time tears splattered every where. I sniffle and say quietly

" yeah, I guess so " I stared at Ikuto who look stunned, usually we'd fight. But I just felt weak and defenseless, " Rima? " Ikuto asked me. "Just hurry up " I mumble. The whole ride was quiet until we got to his house. Utau was standing in the drive way, she looked angry- until she saw me with my face wet.

" Ikuto what the F*ck did you do? " She said rising her voice,

" I may have said a few things.." He said quietly,

" Ikuto, what-" I cut her off by saying,

" Ohh I hit my eye and it started to hurt so i uhhh told Ikuto who kinda laughed and then- "

" No, I know when you lie, you may sometimes have ease saying lies but when they're really important you start getting nervous. Now tell me what that _bastard _said " She says as she wipes off the last tear.

" Fine, " I sigh quietly. Then I told her what I told her, she looked at Ikuto who was still there and slapped him- hard. We headed inside with Ikuto rushing in for some ice pack. Oh My, how I love Utau.

* * *

" So, I thought you and Tadase were going to America. " Both of them say. I sweat drop and start thinking, should I tell them? Or Shouldn't I? I decide to tell them about the excuse bit, but not the dad bit. " Wow, you'd go that far to avoid someone? " Ikuto laughed, I could see he was impress in his eyes and the way he said it. " Awww Rima " Utau said sweetly, wait? There was a Sweet side of her? " You can stay here for the next 2 weeks, and I promise Ikuto and I _won't tell a single soul _" she said, spitting the last bit bitterly at Ikuto and gave him a glare. " Fine " Ikuto said smoothly.

_**I'm at Ikuto's. Staying here for the next two weeks. Sorry to leave you alone.**_

_It's ok, Just be sure to visit me soon? _

_**Ohh, and can you get my stuff?**_

_I'll drop it in tomorrow_

I smile and make my way to the guest room. Pretty weird that they have a guest room, it had a touch of peach and blue on the wallpapers, white silk shits. There was a brown desk and a black office chair aaaaaand everything else. I put my bag down on the floor and lay on body one the _Queen_ sized bed. I check the time and see it's only **9:59,**my mistake, **10:00.** This is going to be a long, long day.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Ends there! So it took me about from Sunday to Monday to write this because of everything! School, homework and housework! Thanks for the reviews, I'll make sure to update after I post this chapter! Bye**

**- K- (Cade)**


	6. Chapter 6- Jack Ass

**Hey! So I did promise that I'll update as soon as I can so here it is! I hope you like it, Please review and give feed back. Thanks**

**- K- (Cade )**

* * *

I wake up and check the time, **3:20**. Ohh, I must have slept, of course! I woke up at SEVEN! I make my way to the living room and find a note on the television.

_Ikuto and I went out with Others. Didn't know to wake up or not so we left you knowing that you had a **flight** soon. Any ways, see ya when we come back!_

_- Utau _

I sigh at the letter and turn on the Television. I flick through channels, boring, boring, ewww. TV was always boring around **10:00 to 3:30**. Suddenly my phone buzzes. It's a call from Amu?

" Hey " I answer

"_ Why aren't you here? "_ I hear her scream as I hear music and other people

" I'm packing " I simply lied

_" Too bad, Tadase's here and everyone else. We're having a party before you leave for America. " _she says- with pitty. I roll my eyes, yeah as if she'll see that.

" Well, tell Tadase that he needs to go! Tell him to meet me at our old spot. Don't ask "

_" Ugghhh, fine! I hope you guys have a great trip! Bye "_

_" _Bye, ohh and tell him to meet me their BY 3:40 "

" _Will do, bye Rima "_

Then she hangs up, I change again. I take off my black cardigan and take off my red lace up top and put on my NYC dance top. I grab my Jansport bag and ran to a Willow tree near his old house. We use to talk there when we felt sad or lonely or just wanted to get the hell out. Ohh the memories-

_"Tadase!" I scream, my face red. " What is it Rima? " He asks. " YOU DIDN'T COME! " I yell at him, " sorry, I was hanging out with Kukia and Nagi " He says as an excuse. I slap him and say " well then, TEXT ME! I waited in that hall for 30 minutes " Then I walk back home._

Ok so that might have been a sour one but hey, his facial expression when I slapped him was PRICE-LESS. As I got there I heard a faint sound, I look behind the tree and find Tadase talking to someone. His face was so serious, the person finally appeared. She had red hair.

" Ok, we'll talk this over one the phone " He said tensely,

" fine" i hear her say. That voice- it was so familiar. Then I hear a car beep and see her go in. I ran back quietly and ran back so he knows that i didn't anything.

" Hey Tadase! " I say puffing, while waving. He waved back and ran up to me, "you should have been there! THE PARTY WAS SO AWESOME " he says with a burst of energy. " Shut up! " I spat back, he laughed as i grab my bag from his hand. " Are these my clothes? " I ask changing the subject, he nodded; "so did ya tell anyone? " Tadase cooed, " Yeah, Utau and Ikuto. Don't worry I got them to keep the promise " I mutter. " WHAT?! " he said as he frightened me a bit, " I said don't worry I found a way through them " I say sturdily. I give him my most innocent glare and then he gives up and accepts it.

* * *

" We're here " Utau screamed, I crawl my way to the living room. Maybe I was scared? It's natural. " Hey, umm what's for dinner? " I greet them, " uhh we have some tuna and bacon with some rice balls " Ikuto said with plastic bags in his hands. " Ok, I'll have some bacon because I'm aware that Hello Kitty here will eat the tuna " I respond, Utau laughs lightly and Ikuto hisses.

" Ohh ya, Nagihiko gave me this to give you when you _come home_ " Utau says as she handed my a piece of yellow paper- cheap paper. I read hoping that it won't hurt me like the last-

_Dear Mashiro- Rima_

_You have been invited to the wedding of Nagihiko Fujisaki and Alice Del la Rue. The wedding will take part in Europe, in France. More information will be told later._

_Thank you_

_~ Nagihiko and Alice _

I look at it and throw in the paper bin. " I'm not going " I hiss, Ikuto and Utau looked awkwardly at each other and said " We're going. What's your excuse? " " I have Unnie coming and Europe's- cold " I explain. " That's why it'll suit you, " Ikuto laughs out, I don't bother to give him a death glare but instead I give him one of my evil, death, chibi glare. " I know you don't want to go because it'll hurt. But Rima, you have to get over him! Let him go " she says as she throws me back the letter, " it's not that easy " I say under my breath. I walk in my room and grab my laptop, 1 email. I sigh and open it-

_Hey Rima-chan_

_Are you coming to Alice's and I's wedding? It's fine if you don't go. I just wanted to let you know Alice wanted you as a bridal's maid and because I want an old friend._

_- Nagihiko_

I look at it, his's turning into a FREAKING DOUCHE BAG. I reply with my mind swimming in deep thoughts-

_I'm very sorry but I can't make it. I have Unnie and an old friend's being a jack ass._

_- Rima_

I take a shower and get into my PJ's and take out my contacts and put on my black glasses, which made me look a lot mature. 1 email. It must be Jack ass.

_Well then, I hope have a nice year in Unnie and tell that friend that he/she should stop being a jack ass. Also tell him/her that if he/she hurts you, Tadase, Kukia and I will take care of this_

_- Nagihiko_

I glare evilly at my laptop, great Rima- as if he'll see it. I reply back with a blunt answer-

_Hey, stop being a f*cking Jack ass! You've been acting like a total Douche back! You've been hurting me in every possible way. I'll be sure to tell Tadase and Kukia. One more thing. F*ck off Cross Dresser_

I put down my laptop and shut it down. I felt Better, I felt free! I don't feel torn, I felt like I've been sewed back. I felt like the old Rima Mashiro.

* * *

**Ends there! Hoped it liked it! SO SO SO sorry about my slow updates. Thanks for the reviews! Please review and give feedback :D Next chapter WILL be a bit slow. Any ways Goodbye**_  
_

**~ K- (Cade )**


	7. Chapter 7- You got that wrong

**Hey everyone! I'm back with this chapter, umm. I don't really know what'll happen but here we go! Please Review and Give me feed back. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! ~ K- (Cade )**

* * *

**Nagi's POV**

I got out from my shower and put on my PJ's. I go onto my laptop, 2 emails? From Rima? I click on the first one and see-

_I'm very sorry but I can't make it. I have Uni and an old friend's being a jack ass._

_- Rima_

I don't remember giving her an email other than the one where she responded That blunt answer before I came back to Japan. I clicked on the second one-

_Hey, stop being a f*cking Jack ass! You've been acting like a total Douche back! You've been hurting me in every possible way. I'll be sure to tell Tadase and Kukia. One more thing. F*ck off Cross Dresser_

What the hell's happening? I don't remember sending her any emails, I look around to see Alice sleeping- fast sleep. Did Alice message her? Of course not I say to myself in my head. Alice really seemed to like Rima, so why would she do that? I click on the two emails I " sent " no actually I click on the third one too. I stare at the third one in horror-

_Oh yeah, Sorry I didn't tell you... I'm sorry if this email hurts your feelings or just wastes your time. But I think she's amazing. I didn't know you'd pull Ice Queen, i thought you moved on._

_Any ways, I love her so much that I would get killed or kill myself in order to save her. I hope this doesn't hurt you in anyway but, she is my Queen._

_I hope you tell her I told you this when you guys get along :)_

_Bye- Nagi_

_Hey Rima-chan_

I then clicked on the second one, this one seemed fine-

_Are you coming to Alice's and I's wedding? It's fine if you don't go. I just wanted to let you know Alice wanted you as a bridal's maid and because I want an old friend._

_- Nagihiko_

I clicked one the last and latest one-

_Well then, I hope have a nice year in Uni and tell that friend that he/she should stop being a jack ass. Also tell him/her that if he/she hurts you, Tadase, Kukia and I will take care of this._

_- Nagihiko_

So did she just call me a Jack ass? I never even sent them, I look back at Alice. No. I log off, shut my laptop down and crawl into bed. If Alice didn't do it, then who did?

* * *

**Rima's POV**

I woke today happier than ever, i walked myself to the bathroom and wash my face. I put on my Yellow Summer Spaghetti shirt and my black shorts again. I make my way to the kitchen and grab some cereal, " someone seems happy today " I hear hello kitty say as he smirks across the counter. " Yup, " I say with a big grin across my face, " Utau's out doing something, uhh and I'll be here with you " he says as he starts to play with some yarn.

" Hey Chibi, I'll be in the shower " Ikuto screams as I hear the shower door shut. My phone buzzes, hmm a message.

_Hey Rima, i just wanted to say I NEVER SENT YOU THOSE EMAILS! Except for the first one I haven't sent you in years. _

I stare at it, hmph! Lair,-

_**I told you all ready Cross Dresser, F*ck off. And if you didn't send them then who** **did?!**_

_I don't know. But I seriously am telling the truth! I'd never hurt an old friend, especially an unique one like you.  
_

I Stare at the message again and again, this was one of the thing he probably did to get people to agree with him. Well it'll not work on me! I _am_ the _Ice Queen_ after all. I choose to ignore the message and text Tadase-

_Dad still home?_

I wait for 3 minutes to get an answer

_**nope, he went home last night. When you coming back?**_

_Probably when Hello kitty gets out from the shower_

**_Ok, bye_**

_Bye_

I wait for Ikuto to finish and grab my bag and laptop. " Hey Ikuto, can you drop me off back home? " I ask as he sits down to watch Television, he looks at me and then the TV. I look at him with a death glare, a rare one. " Fine, just because your in a great mood and I don't want to ruin it " he chuckles and scruffs my hair. I skip to his car happily and belt myself on, we drove on the road with music flowing in our ears.

I see Tadase wave to us from a far. I smile and run up to him,Then I notice him with a girl in front of our gate wait- is that?!

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Nagihiko seemed angry and sad this morning. It wasn't usually like this, he was never angry in the morning let alone sad.

" Honey what's the matter? " I ask as I take a bite of my toast

" I just messaged Rima about the emails I NEVER sent " He answers back as he drinks his coffee. I look out the window.

" Can you believe she thought you did it " He continues, I look at his eyes and then back outside. My mind wheezes through thoughts. Hey she deserved it! She was obviously gonna steal him! But then, Nagi's really sad and angry. I choose to keep my mouth shut and say " really? That's crazy "

" I know right " he says and then leaves to go to the toilet. I quickly leave and check his laptop on the kitchen counter, damn! his emails not logged on.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED THAT! Alright i need to go now, Please Review and feed back :D Thanks**

**~ K- ( Cade )**


	8. Chapter 8- A familiar Face, Cat Fight?

**Hello! I'm writing this in the morning before school so yeah. and I'll be carrying on in the afternoon. Hope you like this Chapter :D Please Review and give feedback :)~ K- (Cade)**

* * *

**Rima POV**

Was that? Nagihiko as Nadeshiko?! I stomp out of the car, and say goodbye to Ikuto. But, he just stays. Oh Great now he's getting entertained. I stomp my way to Tadase and slap " Nadeshiko. " **( hey, uhh Nadeshiko's a real person ok? )** " Rima! What was that for? " Tadase says in shock,

" Well then why is Jack ass here? As Nadeshiko? " I say tapping my foot.

" Look, I know Nagihiko had to be Nadeshiko up to 6th Grade but Nadeshiko IS a Real pe- " Tadase got cut of by " Nadeshiko "

" Hi Rima, I think that's your name. I'm Nadeshiko, Nagihiko's Twin who lived in Europe because of my mother and father's divorce. Nagihiko dressed up as me to learn Traditional Japaneses Dance, while me in the other hand Danced Ballet. He never talks about me, let alone talk to me. Because of my " mother. " Any ways if you still don't believe me,here " She turns around and I see her hair Tied up, but it was purple- not indigo and it was Curly! Like mine but at only at the middle and down. She looks prettier than Nag- Jack Ass impersonated.

" So, maybe Jack Ass could have just put Purple dye and curled his hair " I say

" It's natural, " she tips some water on her hair, it is! " Plus he doesn't even know I'm here. I have no knowledge of Traditional Japaneses Dance any way "

" Yes Rima, that's what I was going to say. Ohh and can she Stay over? " Tadase begged. I am a hard nut to crack.

" Fine. " I say with a smirk. I look around and Ikuto's not there, that Black cat!

* * *

" So why didn't you stay in Japan " I ask stuffing my face with spaghetti,

" First of all, no talking while your mouth is full, second of all because I refused to learn the dance. So I went with my father to live in Europe, that's where I found my love for Ballet " she say ever so polite.

" Ohh, so why doesn't your brother talk about you or talk to you? " Her face darkens, her honey eyes become brown. Ok, I regret asking that question.

"Nadeshiko, you don't have to answer that question if you don't want to " Tadase says comforting her.

" Because when I was about to leave the airport when I was little he said He'll NEVER talk to me, because I was a disgrace to our family. I tried to contact him but he never answers " She says, one single tear drops on her plate. Anger storms into my head, what the f*ck? So if she doesn't want to learn Traditional Japaneses Dance? I start to clinch my fist and say " Well, he also hurt me too. " Tadase looks at me confuse, I show them the emails. Nadeshiko's emotion changed into anger and Tadase's was still confused!.

After that awkward dinner talk, I toke a shower and put on my PJ's. I take out my laptop and turn it on. 1 email-

_Rima! Those emails were never sent by me! I promise, I would never EVER hurt you like that!_

I stare at it, my mind rushes through thoughts- Really? is he lying or telling the truth. I choose to reply to him-

_Nice to know the real Nadeshiko, not the one you impersonated. You disgust me._

I log off and shut down. Geez, what an Asshole. I go next door where Nadeshiko was staying, her hair was down and she was in a night gown. WOW, she looked beautiful. " Oh Hi Rima " She says cheerfully,but I know that under that there's a sad, lost girl.

" hey Nadeshiko. I know your new here so, uhh, let's go shopping tomorrow " I say with a grin

" Really? I thought you can't let anyone see you? " Nadeshiko says facing me.

" Who cares, friends matter more " I say, maybe the silver linings are appearing but I just need to dig deeper.

" Thanks Rima, I guess I'll see you tomorrow " She says as I leave her room.

I walk back to my room and smile, all the worry is so far away. OK that was chessy, who cares! I FEEL SO FREE!

* * *

When I woke up today, a burst of energy bit me again! I took a shower and dress up in my denim shirt and black leggings, I put some hair products in my hair and let in sit as I make my way to the kitchen. Pancakes? Waffles? Oh! How did mom find time? Then I notice Nadeshiko cooking the last waffle and pancake, she turns around and looks at me with a smile. " Have a taste " She says as she points to a plate with 1 waffle and 2 pancakes. I sit down and eat it, OHHH MY GOD! THEY TASTE AMAZING! " Mind if I have seconds? " I ask with a grin, " of course, Tadase and your mom already had their's so yeah. " She nods.

After we finished eating our breakfast, We went to our towns shopping district. Wow, I can't believe I'm having fun SHOPPING! We enter a shop Called " Fashion Cat. " It was an awesome story, I bought a gold tulle dress and Nadeshiko bought a peter pan blue dress. It looked wonderful! " Rima? "

I turn round and see Amu, Yaya and Alice. " Hi " I say, I could feel the tension in the air.

" I thought you were in _America _" Alice says Slyly,

" I came back early " I say holding Nadeshiko's hand

" Hey, take your hand off my Fiancee! And Nagihiko, you don't have to dress up as a girl any more! " Alice screams, I look at Nadeshiko who says

" I'm not Nagihiko, he's my twin! I'm kinda sad that you don't recognize your future SISTER-IN-LAW " Nade's voice was much firmer than Nagi's impersonation.

" hmph, just come on! " Alice says taking her hand out, " We need to go home anyway Nagi "

Nade twitches and stares at the spoiled Alice Del La Rue, " I'M NOT F*CK NAGIHIKO! HE'S A FREAKING JERK! NOW GET YOUR UGLY AS FACE OUT OF MY WAY! "

I look back at Amu and Yaya who look dumb founded, bakas. Yaya was holding out her phone, really she was texting in a time like this?!

" Come on! stop it! Are you seeing her? That ugly B*tch?! " She screams " Oh and you even curled your hair? I thought the email thing would work but I guess it didn't! " I glare at her and cling my fist, it was her?

" You- " I say but Amu covers my mouth. " Just let her, Yaya's recording everything " She whispers in my ear. I look at Yaya who's holding her phone. Ohh so she wasn't texting.

" You little B*tch! You did not just call her that! If you want proof her " Nade takes my water and puts in on a strand of hair. " There! I can't believe my brother's going to marry a cold hearted b*tch like you. Come on Rima " I follow her out of the store and see Yaya's phone hidden. Know I just need to get that into MY phone.

* * *

" Are you ok? " Nade asks,

" yeah, that was nothing " I shrug off.

" Ok then let's go home " Nade says back in her innocent tone. We walk back and start talking, we talked about my life but more importantly about her's.

When we got home Tadase sat on a chair next to the table reading a book. He looks at us and smiles, we drop our bags and sit on the couch, that was a- a- a- that was erhh interesting." How was it? " Tadase finally asks, " Good " I answer. " That's nice, anyways I ordered pizza for dinner " He says going to his room, oh yeah it's** 6:33**. I look back at Nade who was checking her phone, speaking of phone a Buzz let out a sound from my pocket. I look at it-

_Rima, I don't expect you to say that you forgive me but. I promise! I never sent those emails! And Alice told me that you and Nadeshiko or me was hanging out today and you called her a B*tch! What the hell? She said she was trying to be nice!_

I look at it with rage, my eyes burn and then I find my contact list and search for Yaya.

_Yaya, can I have that video you filmed today? _

**Sure**

I click on the video and download it to my phone and message back Nagihiko-

_Hey if you think Alice is so innocent, take a look at this! Oh and, I forgive you_

I attach the video and wait for a reply. I wait and wait until 1 hour later-

_**Oh my god?! Why would she do that?! I'll have a talk to her, thanks**_** Rima**

I smirk at the reply and then reply again-

_You still hurt Nade's feelings. So I haven't fully forgave you yet!_

The pizza came and we called Tadase who paid. We had a fun night with Karaoke, stories and twister. At the end of the night Tadase was the first to go back to his room and sleep. While Nade and I had a slumber party, " Hey we should invite some people too " Nade suggested . I nod and smile at the idea, I talk Amu first-

" Grab your PJ's, tooth brush and clothes! YOU'RE COMING TO A SLEEP OVER AT MY HOUSE! " I scream through the phone

_" SURE! _" She screams through the phone too. We hang up and I call Yaya-

" Grab your PJ's, tooth brush and clothes! YOU'RE COMING TO A SLEEP OVER AT MY HOUSE! " I scream through the phone

"_ YAYA WILL BE THERE! "_ I hear her scream through the phone, and I call Utau-

" Grab your PJ's, tooth brush and clothes! YOU'RE COMING TO A SLEEP OVER AT MY HOUSE! " I scream through the phone

_" Sure! I'll be there " _I hear her say across the phone. I hang up and nod at Nade. This gonna be super fun!

* * *

**That's it! Hope you guys liked that! Remember to Review and Give feed Back! Long weekend is coming soon so, MORE CHAPTERS WILL BE UPLOADED! Any ways Bye :D**

**- K-(Cade )**


	9. Chapter 9- New beginnings

**Hello! I'm back, so Today's the start of LONG WEEKEND! But I might be really busy :( Any ways hope you like the chapter, sorry for all my miss spelled words. I'm just really bad at spelling. ~ K- (Cade)**

* * *

As soon as every one arrived, we all ate the left over pizzas. " So, let's sing karaoke " Utau says with a smirk, we all grunt expect for Nade for just giggles and says " Fine by me. "

First one up was Amu who sang **" ROAR" by Katy Perry**

Maybe that song wasn't for Amu because, I swear, I was cringing as I sat on the couch. Then Yaya went up and say **" Still into you "** **by** **Paramore**

Now this song matched her energy, it was popping and joyful. It was my turn next, erh "did I ever say I am terrible at singing? " I say. " We all noticed " Utau smirks, I roll my eyes and pick a song: **" Revenge " by Taylor Swift**. It totally felt like a spark in we whizzed around my body, it made me think of Alice.

" Wow Rima, that was actually good! " Utau says in surprise, I look at her weirdly and then the others who were clapping. Now was Utau's turn, " Hey no picking your song! It's not fair " Yaya says crossing her arms in a childish way. Utau sighs and picks **" I Love It " by Icona Pop. **

Dude, she literally made it sound like hers. She literally owned that song. We all clap and now, it was Nade. " Oh, I'm going to warn you. I'm bad at singing " she warns shyly. We all shrug and push it way, and she just sweat-drops. She picks **" Always love you " by Whitney Houston. **We all look at her in shock, well, Amu, Yaya and I. Utau just sat there with a smirk and said " Let's see what you have to offer. "

WOAH! NADE WAS AMAZING! SHE HIT EVERY SINGLE NOTE PERFECT! We all jaw drop and look at Utau who clapped slowly. " Well done Nadeshiko " She said with a grin, Nade blushes and sits back down. " WOW Nade! Yaya thinks you good at singing " Yaya says immaturely, Nade smiles and says " Dad wanted me to try singing that's why. He said I've never been to any singing lesson ever. "

We all had an awesome night, we played twister and Yaya won that one. " So,maybe you should meet up with Nagihiko? " Amu says eating so crackers

" How? We doesn't even want to see me " Nade mumbles

" We should have a plan! " Utau says laying on her sleeping bag,

' pff, like what? " I ask I say hitting my pillow so it'll be more comfortable

" You should meet up with him and bring Nade " Amu says grinning with Utau, Nade and Yaya both nod in agreement.

" Please Rima? " Nade pleads, oh crap sparkle attack.

" Ok, Fine " I mutter, Utau, Amu, Nade and Yaya all jump which woke up Tadase as he came in the room. Just in his boxers, truck boxers. I laugh so Does Amu- with a bit of a blush, Utau and Yaya. Nade just blushes and giggles, as soon as Tadase noticed; he blushes into a deep red and runs back to his room. " GOT A PHOTO OF THAT " Nade screams through her giggles, we all laugh and turn off the lights.

Phone screens lit up as I turn off the lights, that's basically a usual sleep over with these girls. " So Rima! Go text him! " Yaya reminds me

" I'll do it tomorrow " I say faking my sleepy mood

" Oh shut up Rima, you know you're really bad at these acting things! Now, text " Utau joins in

" Fine " I hiss. I find my contact list, and put on my glasses, because I didn't have my contacts with me.

**Hey Purple-head, I'll forgive tomorrow. Meet me at the Starbucks Cafe in town. 10:30**

I waited for an answer, 12 minutes later.

_Ok, see ya._

" Ok there! Now let's go to sleep " I mutter, Nade giggles and says " FINALLY! "

Utau and Amu sigh as Yaya giggles with Nade, while me on the other hand- I'm just meh.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up second at 8:55. I got up and smelt banana muffins. YUM! I rush to the counter while Nade picks out the last batch, " Go head try 1, every will have 2, " I pick one up. AND OH MY F-ING GOD! IT TASTED LIKE HEAVEN. And before I knew it I was on my second one. Nade giggles and leaves to take a shower.

Utau, Amu and Yaya finally wake up around 9:10-ish, they all eat their muffins. Since Nade was still in the shower, we got some warm water into a bowl. We snack up in Tadase's room and put his hand gently in the warm water. We leave with snickers and giggles. " What's going on? " Nade says as she exits the Shower room, " nothing. We just looked at Rima's old pictures " Amu answers trying to hold back her laughter. Nade smiles and says " Okay, show them to me later. "

After I finally took a shower I dressed in my white singlet, my denim skirt- which I unbuttoned showing the singlet and my black skater skirt. I walked out and find Nadeshiko in a Purple hipster top and brown shorts and she also left her her down. It's now 9:50. We check up on Tadase who's bed sheets are wet. Yaya, Amu, Utau, Nade and I take pictures, a lot of pictures. We wake him up while filming his reaction, he screams as we giggle. We exit the room running and go back to the living room.

Amu and Yaya went home around 10:08-ish and Utau went home at 10:19.

* * *

Me and Nade decide to drive to Star Bucks after 10:21. We were 1 minute early, My phone buzzes. I check my phone and see a message from Nagihiko-

_I'm at Table 7, where are you?_

I turn around and I see him wave. I walk towards him with Nade, who was trying not to get noticed. " Look, Rima. I watched that video, Alice's is staying in a motel for a 1 week because she "ran way" " Nagihiko says as I sit down.

" Nagihiko, I want you to meet some one. " I say not bothering to pay attention on what he said. I gesture Nade to come, she sits down next to me and bitterly says " Hello _brother_ "

Nagihiko's face changed expression. He glares at her and says " you?! You're - " I cut him off and say

" She's not a DISGRACE! Just because she choose Ballet and not Traditional Japanese Dance doesn't mean she's a disgrace! After all, she is your twin sister- You JACK ass " I laugh inside as I said Jack ass because he use to be in our little " Guardian " group back in elementary the Jack. Nagihiko Laughs lightly, the f*ck is laughing about?

" I got over that! I was going that she looked beautiful, much prettier than the last time we met " He says and smiles at his sister. I look at Nade who looks confuse but smiles.

" Wait what? " I finally say,

" I told you I got over that. When I reached the 6th grade I realize that she choose that choice and I respected her choice " Nagihiko smiled more, I looked at Nade who had a wide grin on her face. Ok, if she happy I'm happy.

* * *

We talked about what happened through the years Nade missed and what happened in her life that we missed. We laughed and told jokes, Maybe Nagihiko isn't a jack ass after all? " So what are going to do with Alice " Nade said as she ate a bit of a muffin, I looked at Nade and then Nagihiko who made an uncomfortable shift

" Well, I'll talk to her later. But now's not the time to think about that. So Rima, your going to uni in 2 weeks now right? " Nagihiko said with a smile, I sigh and reply back

" Well I need to drive up to the city. Which will take 20 minutes _if_ there isn't any traffic. " I say with my Don't-even-talk-about-that-one tune.

" Rima you're going to Uni? What are you studying? " Nade seems surprise, I laugh lightly at her shocked expression and answer

" I'll be studying third year Law "

" Wait? Did you just say Third year law? " Nagi and Nade say at the same time- which caused me to laugh harder. I nod and eat the last of my muffin.

" Wow, who knew that Ice Queen would have an interest in Law? " Nagihiko cooed, I punch him lightly. Nade just giggles says

" Ice Queen? Ok maybe you didn't get our shockness when you said THIRD YEAR? THIRD YEAR LAW! "

" Ice Queen was a nickname in my school years back in elementary, middle school and high school but now only friends call me that. And yes, I've been studying Law since I was 18 " I shrug off. Nagihiko and Nadeshiko almost choke as I said **18**.

" I'm on my 2 second year of Teaching in Uni " Nade says looking at Nagihiko who said plainly

" Going to Uni this year, studying teaching too "

We had a fun afternoon, but we ended up leaving in 2:00. Nade and Nagihiko exchanged numbers and walked off. Something inside me began to form, something warm- like summer, it felt sweet. But I only felt it when I was near Nagihiko. Wait, am I having feelings for him again?! NO! His getting married I note to myself.

* * *

**THAT ENDS THERE! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Should I end here with my story? Anyways Remember to review :D ~ K- (Cade)**


	10. Chapter 10- The Ending

**Hey Everyone :) I'm back with a new chapter! So I'm writing this first bit late at night so I'll carry on tomorrow :D But I'll be busy because I'm going to an amusement park tomorrow. Hope you like this, Don't forget to review and give feed back.~ K-(Cade)**

* * *

**Rima POV**

As we came back to the house, Tadase stood on the front gate. He looked annoyed, crap. I rush our of the car with Nade, " I'm sorry for that stunt we played earlier. " I say, I force myself to hold the laughter back.

" It's not you guys, it's Kukai. I lost another bet with him " He said with an annoyed smile, I sigh in relief. " I need the car. "

I nod and hand him the car keys, he gets in and waves goodbye then drives off. Nade and I go back to the house and flap ourselves on the couches, today was tiring and fun- you know what I mean. -Buzz Buzz- I look at my phone plainly, it's Amu.

_Hey, what are you studying for Uni again?_

_**Third year Law, how about you? **_

_Nursing. Wait- did you say THIRD YEAR? That means you've been in Uni since you were 18! freaking my pants right now. Any way Bye._

I giggle at the reply and drag myself to the- kitchen. Let's see, marshmallows. They seem nice, I take them out and share with Nade how stares into space.

**Nadeshiko POV**

I was worried on what my dad would say when I go back home. _He_ doesn't even know I'm in Japan, I keep checking my phone for any messages from him.

I ran away from my home in Europe because, my dad was getting a new wife and because of all the stress. My ballet career is going fine, but I basically had no childhood because of it and no social life. I had no time for friends, it was always Ballet and school to help me go to Uni. The reason why I came here was to escape the madness from home and finally experience what it'd be like to be a normal person. A lady who can hang out with her friends, that goes shopping and that stays home eating junkies and on her laptop or reading a book without doing plea's.

I stare at my whole life, it's always been the same. School and then Ballet, 24/7. My social life was no where near my expectations, I had only 2 friends from ballet class and 5 friends from school- who soon floated away. I was lonely.

I finally realize Rima watching me in my stare, " Sorry Rima " I say with a giggle.

" Nade, what's wrong? " She asks as she hands me a half eaten pack of marshmallows

I pick one up and say " Nothing. "

" No, there's something wrong. I remember when I use to just stare into space and think about my problems. I use to cry myself to sleep because I never told anyone. So, you can tell me anything. " She says touch my hand, I look into her eyes. I look away for a second and look back.

" The real reason why I came back Japan was, well. " I couldn't explain without crying, I look at Rima who had her eyes stiltedly on me and listening carefully.

" Well, I ran away from my home in Europe because I had no childhood and no friends let alone any friends because of my Ballet Career. I joined Ballet and said that i wanted to be a pro so when I was 6 I started going to classes and then it was always, school and ballet. No time to hang out with friends, that's the reason why all my friends floated away and disappeared. " A tear slipped from my eye,

" And well, I wanted to be a normal person. One that can hang out with friends, go shopping or just feel lazy, eat junkies and read a book. " I say, I hug her tightly as tears streamed down my face. Rima rubs my back and mumbles " It's ok. shh, I'm here. " Which caused me to cry harder knowing that I'll have to leave soon.

" Shh, why are you crying? You are one of the most loyal person I've ever met and one of the most caring and kindest one too. You shouldn't be crying, you should have a big proud grin across your face instead of a frown. " Rima says pulling away from the hug and wiping my tears off. I look at her what is she doing? She started pulling funny faces, a smile appeared on my face as I started to laugh and sniffle up the tears.

" Thanks Rima, I just didn't want to be alone anymore " I say, Rima looks ate me with a smile and nods.

" It's alright, if you want me to. I can always go to Europe with you " She grins, I look at her in shock and hug her.

" THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! " I say as joyed filled my body,

" Hey, didn't I tell you friends were always more important " She giggles.

* * *

**Nagihiko's** **Pov**

As we parted from each other I felt a tingle inside me spark. The soft feeling, like in spring when a cheer blossom flower lands on your hand. And a sweet taste. Which I felt around Rima today, she's- wait! Nagihiko, pull yourself together. YOUR GETTING MARRIED! You can't like her now.

I get home, hmm. It's unlock. Alice must be home, I enter the living room. Sounds quiet, she must be asleep. I as I walk quietly to our room, I notice the door open and a voice, on the phone, it sounded like Alice-

"_ You know I'm only marrying him for his money right? Once we're married, I'll get a divorce and then I'll get some of his money. And we can just live in France. "_

_" No, no, no, I don't love him. I love you. Not him, I already told you I'm only marrying him for his money "_

I go back to the living room, rage filled my body. How could she? I always thought she loved me, but she's just playing me for my money. " Honey I'm home! " I scream re-acting as if i just entered the house.

2 minutes later Alice walks in, she smiles innocently. " Hello Nagi "

A smile appeared on my fade masking my grim face, " So do you mind explaining who and what you were talking about? " I say, my tone changed. It was scary, even it scared me. I take out my phone, I was only suppose to record Nade singing when were at the cafe but I guess I forgot to turn it off and recorded Alice's conversation. Once I played I stare at her, " You never loved me? " I say hiding my eyes

" Nagi th-"

" Don't even call Nagi, actually I'm calling off the wedding "

" Wha-at?!" She says gritting her teeth

" That's right, I said I'm calling for the wedding. _Gold digger_" I say bitterly

" Where will I stay? How will the world know? " She says pushing me lightly

" You can stay at a motel. I'll tell the press " I say raising my voice. She glares at me and goes back to _my_ room, she packs her bags and leave. " Goodbye " And with that, she was gone.

* * *

I sit on the couch and put my hand on my hand, I felt hurt, sad and happy. I decide to text Tadase-

_Hey Tadase, I broke it off with Alice_

**_F*ck? Oh my god, are you going to tell__ press? _**

_yeah._

_**Dude, I'm sorry. You should tell Nadeshiko.**_

_Ok, Bye bro._

I search for Nadeshiko in my contacts and find her. I text her smiling knowing she'll be happy-

_Hey Nade, I broke it off with Alice. _

_**FINALLY! Are you telling the media?**_

_Yeah, _

_**I'M SO HAPPY! I'll tell Rima!**_

_Thanks Nade, bye_

I sit down and check my email, 1 message... from press?

_Hello Mr Nagihiko Fujisaki,_

_We will like to invite you to our talk show tomorrow night at 7pm. We will like to talk with your future too, Alice Del La Rue._

_Thank you for taking the time to read this, please email us back for confirmation. _

I smile at it and reply

_Thank you for inviting me, I would love to talk. One more thing, Alice Del La Rue and I are now, hmmm let me say, not engaged._

* * *

I take a shower from this really long day, I guess I kinda " Cleansed " myself. I change into my PJ's and check my phone, a message from ... Rima?

_So, I guess I'm sorry for your break up?_

I sweat drop looking at the text, could she be more awkward?-

**_Yeah, Hey Rima. Can I tell you something?_**

_What is it Purple head?_

I sweat drop again as she uses that nickname.

**_I- kinda like you._**

_So is that why you broke it off with Alice?_

_**Nope, I heard a**_** conversation.** I then link the recording and wait for a reply.

30 minutes later-

_I'm my god, I'm so sorry._

_**ehh, I knew there was so thing fishy.**_

_Hey, Nagi can I tell you something?_

**_Of course_**

_I love you too._

**The End **

* * *

**So I decided to end it there XD I'm so sorry but I was thinking of doing a spin off with one of my friends XxNYCgirlxX! We'll think about the spin off but for now, that story ends there. See ya later :) **

**~ K- (Cade )**


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE Not a chapter

**XxNYCgirlxX has now published the squeal! Go check it out! I'm sorry for **

**Making you guys wait! But please note we can NOT UPDATE until Thursday!**

**Because we have our School camp :\ But yeah, she wrote the first Chapter **

**so now I have to type the second one. THANKS! GO CHECK IT OUT AND REMEMBER**

**TO REVIEW! ;)**

**~ Kris ( Cade )**


End file.
